fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Paramore Fandom
Basic Information Paramore is an American rock band from Franklin, Tennessee, formed in 2004. The band currently consists of lead vocalist Hayley WIlliams, guitarist Taylor York and drummer Zac Farro. They are a lively female-led rock band who are signed to the Fueled By Ramen record label alongside the likes of Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, The Front Bottoms and Twenty One Pilots. The Paramore bandom is based on two concepts the group has been connected to, struggled with, and juggled around their entire career: being optimistic idols who have no demons in the face of the public and hiding what they consider their flaws and mistakes because they feel it contradicts who the media sees them as. Appearance Paramore is 5'4" without her heels, and with them is 5'7". She has light brown eyes and blonde hair with rainbow-esque dyed bangs, with two little black hair clips on the purple bang. She wears a pastel pink crop top ringer shirt with the Paramore logo on the right side. She has on a black denim jacket and pencil skirt, along with black knee-high socks and 3" black heels. She also occasionally wears round, rose-colored glasses which references the song Rose Colored Boy. Even though it's a fairly basic design, it's done to represent the fact that while Paramore as a whole is made out to look highly optimistic and lift people's spirits, there are negatives lying underneath that they had at first hidden, but now make peace with as their flaws, fears, and anxiety make them who they are and they shouldn't have to conform to the same old pop-rock-pop-punk idolized image. As an added note, she uses her rose-colored glasses as a means to see the truth in things whenever she feels a situation is sketchy, a person is not who they say they are, or she feels lied to. Personality Paramore, or Para for short, is an energetic, fun and kind spirit to be around. She likes to dye her hair a lot with a whole multitude of colors, due to Hayley Williams being a co-founder of hair dye company Good Dye Young. Para tries to be the best she can be and is always looking out for her friends and close ones, sometimes putting their well being over that of hers. Because of this, she tends to be the maternal figurehead in her friend group and has on more than one occasion been the one to help them out in dire situations. While she seems bubbly most of the time, she does tend to hit a few hard times every now and then. Her flaws tend to peak at these points, and her disappointment with herself shows itself a lot. Under the surface, she's unhappy and her self-esteem is very debatable. Para tends to feel like she's failing those around her and she honestly doesn't want to be idolized as much as her band is, they're only people trying to live and do what they love, and want to be seen as such, not as some almighty beings. That topped with the her fear of failure sometimes drive her to periods of depression that she stews in, reveling in her self-loathing thoughts. Yet, even with all that negativity, she comes out each and every single time stronger than the last, making peace with herself and knowing that things will be okay, and no matter what, she's still her, flaws and all, and that's okay. After all, for a pessimist, she's pretty optimistic. Relationships Friends Zedd Fandom Green Day Fandom Muse Fandom The Front Bottoms Fandom My Chemical Romance Fandom Quadrants Arctic Monkeys Fandom - Matesprit The Neighbourhood Fandom - Matesprit = para ref.png the group!!!.png w hy 2.png PARAMORE.png take a fuckn sip babe.png YYET.png Trivia * Paramore is been shown be polyandrous, as she has two matesprits, The Neighbourhhod and Artic Monkeys ** She is married to both of her matesprits * She is Hetrosexual * While her design is shown blonde, Paramore has naturally brown hair. * Paramore has 4 children with Arctic Monkeys, 1 with The Neighbourhood (Taylor, Arabella, Alex, Zach, and Jaime) ** This could mean in the Fandomstuck universe, it is possible for Fandoms to have children with other fandoms while the children are not fandoms themselves. References #Fandomstuck Tumblr page Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Music Fandoms Category:Celebrity Fandoms